Picking Up The Pieces
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: After the breakup Miles has been dreading the day he goes up against Phoenix in court. Now it's happening. What's Miles to do. There are still feelings but his pride won't let him act. What to do? All that changes when a red interloper comes in. Review this shit.


I was insecure. I hate being insecure. I hate weakness. I hate his spike. I hate his red. Ugh. I need to get off of this before it consumes my mind. I have a case I should be looking over in instead of this nonsense. What's wrong with me? I'm not upset about the fact that their together. Just the fact...that they're...so irritating to look at together. Yes that's it. I don't care. I don't care that Phoenix is with that little runt. That rookie. That louse. Okay so maybe I've gone too far.

I sigh to myself. It's been lonely. I don't want to admit it but it's been lonely. Since we broke up, Phoenix and I. I try to ignore it. I try to move on. But it's just not going so hot. I was too prideful to take him back. I was too prideful to be with a fallen defense attorney. My brain won't let me feel regret. But still I watch him out of the corner of my eye with some feeling I can't put my finger on.

When did I become like this? Why am I like this? He made me this way. I didn't used to care about other people. Now I do and I don't even have anyone to care about. I should have expected Phoenix to move on. I didn't. I halfway expected him to wallow in his remorse for the rest of his life. But suddenly this greenhorn shows up. Apollo Justice. Suddenly I hear that's he's with Phoenix. I get upset. Okay. That's okay. It's not like I'll see it actually happening. So it stayed in the back of my mind. I wouldn't have to see my ex with a new lover. Nice. Wonderful.

But then I hear of Phoenix Wright taking the bar exam not long after that. That's when I worry. I'd most likely have to go up against him in court. Or Mr. Justice. Which would be a hassle. I sigh to myself. Constantly worrying over the fact that'll it happen soon. I was right. God I was right. Now the day has come. These are my thoughts as I sit here 10 minutes before the trial starts. I feel my fist clenching as Detective Gumshoe walks up to me. I look up at him. He speaks.

"Are you alright Sir?" Gumshoe said face slightly concerned. Had I really let my feelings show so much on the outside? I need to get it together.

"Just fine Detective. Have you got your testimony ready. You're up first. I do believe." I say trying to change the subject. Gumshoe looks alarmed as if he's not ready to give the speech. I should've known.

"Sir...yes it's all ready." Gumshoe says taking out some sort of flashcards and searching through them all nervously.

"Are you sure Detective. Because if you aren't you'll be sure to get a dock in your pay rate." I say with a smirk. Knowing full well I wouldn't dare do such a thing over something that trivial. Gumshoe messed up all the time. But honestly it just wouldn't be the same without him. Seriously. I'd never admit it. Ever. But I enjoyed his comic relief. I needed it. That was why he was still here. He wistfully nods as he walks into another area. Probably to exchange words with Mr. Wright.

I walk over to get some Coffee when suddenly I see something I did not. That newbie. Apollo Justice. I sighed. I was already over there I wouldn't let something so stupid stop me from getting coffee. It's not like the kid is spiteful it's only me. He probably looks down at me. I sigh as I walk over. As I approach the kid turns around quickly. His face is red when he turns and looks at me. I get slightly confused.

He drops his cut of coffee. Now I'm even more confused. He speaks.

"O-Oh my god...You're Miles Edgeworth!" Apollo says slightly freaking out. It's like he's got little stars in his eyes. I feel alot more awkward about the situation now.

"Why yes. Yes I am." I say reaching for a cup. Apollo silently says "wow."

"Mr. Edgeworth I look up to you. I saw most of your cases back when I was still a law student. It's an honor." Apollo says still flustered. I smile and reach my hand out to shake his hand. Apollo wipes his hand on his vest quickly and takes my hand. Our hands part. Silence starts. I don't know what to say to him. He speaks.

"So your going up against Mr. Wright today? It must be nostalgic." Apollo says leaning on the counter his fanboy façade is gone. I see the adult in him now.

"It is. I have a lot of feelings about the whole matter." I suddenly say before I can stop myself. Apollo looks at me and I look at him.

"Is this the first time you've seen you seen Mr. Wright since...then?" Apollo says simply.

"Yes." I answer. Then I continue to think. Phoenix had told Apollo about the split?

"I could tell. Mr. Wright was spazzing out this morning and Trucy and I just stared at him as he went through it." Apollo said with a smile as if remembering the whole humorous ordeal. I can't help but chuckle at that. Phoenix always did have the most humourous spasms out there.

"That's just like the fool." I say with no particular emotion.

"So do you still hate Mr. Wright? Well like he thinks you do anyways. I remember one night he was going on and on about he screwed up and all that jazz. Trucy and I both gave him those..."Go get your man back speeches." If you don't hate him you should totally make amends or something. I don't if I'm pushing this too far...but somehow get back together?" Apollo said with an embarrassed face as he scratched the back of his head.

At this point I am confused. Why would he try to get Mr. Wright and I back together? It made no sense. They were together. I had to address this.

"Aren't you and Mr. Wright together?" I asked suddenly. Apollo looks at me a strange way before going.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT. No." Apollo said with a laugh. I am surprised. Apollo starts laughing.

"Is that what you thought? Wow. I'm going to have to tell that joke later." Apollo said.

"But I heard...?" I start. Then Apollo cuts me off.

"You heard wrong." Apollo says simply. I am shocked. All my fears were for naught. I got worked up over nothing. But what does this mean for me?

"So tell me. How do you feel about Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked. My thoughts ran. But my pride took over. I knew I was lying but I answered anyways.

"I...that was in the past." I say after a pulse. Apollo looked unamused.

"Bullshit." He said in a low tone.

"What?" I ask wondering if I heard him right.

"I saw the old court videos, heard stories from Phoenix. You guys are perfect. Stop lying to yourself. Go get your man."

"Wait what?" I ask. was this seriously happening.

"Do I have to get out my chords of steel? **GO AND GET YOUR MAN"** Apollo yelled. I had felt the impact of chords of steel. My ears were ringing. Suddenly a bunch of people in the court lobby all looked over at us. Some were confused while a random photographer took a photo. Why? I have no idea. Nor did I intend to find out.

"Erm..." I didn't know what to say after that. Apollo still had an intense face.

"You'll thank me later." Apollo said as he started off. I had the urge to stop and question him.

"Wait. Why are you doing this?" I call out to him.

"Because, Mr. Wright is my mentor and I want him to be happy. He deserves it." Apollo said.

"What if I can't make him happy?" I ask. Apollo looks as if I just said something silly.

"Well...if you make him more unhappy than before I'll be coming to your house with a sludge hammer and few friends." Apollo said with a smirk.

"That doesn't sound like a friendly house visit." I say musing back at him. Apollo laughs and walks away. By then it was time to enter the court. It was weird. It just ten minutes I changed my perception of everything.

I thought differently, About Apollo and mostly about myself. Was I going to let my pride down and go in Apollo's words "Get my man" or would I just put up the cold shell that I always brought out when I wasn't ready to face my fears. I wondered how Phoenix would be in the court room. Was he still wearing the blue suit? Was his hair still spiked out like it used ? Would he take me back after I left him?

I stepped my first foot forward in the court room. One look at Phoenix Wright and my game face was on. All my fears and qualms were gone as well.  
The trial began.

The end.

* * *

**Or not. I don't know. I have to go write a gumshoe x edgeworth fic. Plus I'm a Megaman fanfiction writer at heart. But I knew I had to make a few ace attorney stuff. So here I am. I dedicate this to my no.1 homie. Your know who you are ;3. Anyways. I'll keep writing ace attorney shit. Nuff said.**

**I'm out.**


End file.
